


Experiences

by Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Adventure in the jungle, Aman is fed up, Fluff, Kartik is disastrous, Light Smut, M/M, Something that needed to be in the tags but I won't break, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: Happy One Year Anniversary to Kartik and Aman's wedding! This day definitely needs to be celebrated with great joy and in a way that is memorable. Kartik himself takes the charge to make this day memorable for the both of them.Memorable it was, but did it indeed turn out to be exactly same as Kartik's plan?Read on!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a house named the Chalet House. The word 'Chalet' is pronounced as 'sh-a-le'.  
> Happy reading!

“Haathi dekhne ko milta hain kya yahan?”

Kartik asked the driver of their jeep, as he drove through the curves of the jungle.

“Sir, haathi aur bagh jo hain, woh aapko Betla National Park ke wahan milega, woh bhi agar aapki kismat achhi rahi toh. Nahin toh hiran, tarah tarah ke panchhiyan, saanp yeh sab zaroor dikhengi!”

“Aur waterfalls.....”

“Tu chup rahega? Jab se flight se utre hain, sawal pe sawal kiye ja raha hain! Chup ekdum!”

Aman scolded Kartik for his never ending queries.

To celebrate their one year marriage anniversary, Kartik and Aman had decided to go on a trip to celebrate it. 

But it didn’t end there, simply.

For there were differences in where the couple should go, where they should stay, what would be a suitable honeymoon types destination, etc. Aman wanted Goa, Kartik wanted Bengal. Aman wanted Kerala, Kartik wanted Kashmir. Aman suggested Assam, Kartik suggested Chandigarh, his hometown. So finally, it was mutually decided that they’d be going to Jharkhand, to the hills of Netarhat. 

Well, not really mutually. When Kartik suggested he wanted to go to Netarhat hills, Aman strictly rejected the idea.

“Dekh Aman tu south bol raha tha, maine north kaha, tujhe east jana tha maine north west kaha, abhi mutual settlement laate hain na? Netarhat na North mein hain na South mein, na East mein aur nahin west mein. Toh problem kya hain?”

Somehow, Kartik’s point had a logic. Aman loved beaches. He therefore wanted to go to Goa or even Puri would do. But Kartik was his opposite and loved mountains and jungles. But yes, keeping in mind the conflict of directions, Kartik was right. Therefore, Aman agreed and their trip to the jungles of Netarhat began.

Netarhat forests, one of the most dense jungles of India, lies in the state of Jharkhand. Situated 250kms to the North West of the city of Ranchi, this forest houses a variety of wildlife and plants. From pine forests to old sal trees and from extinct species of pythons to some leopards, Netarhat offers a beautiful view of nature to it’s tourists. The name Netarhat was given by the British in India. They were mesmerized by the beauty of this place and thus called the place ‘Nature’s heart’. From there, by various people spelling and misspelling it, the name finally had become Netarhat.

But Netarhat, currently wasn’t a very safe place. The Maoists of Bengal had a base camp in Netarhat too. For many years, this beautiful hill station remained closed for the fear of these maoists, but then it was recently opened for two reasons. One, the government claimed to have removed most of the terrorists and that Netarhat was safe now. And two, the main source of living for the local residents of Netarhat was tourism. As a result, such people either left the place and came to the cities or died by starving. The government therefore had to act quick and opened Netarhat tourism for the sake of these people. Not that maoists were no longer there, but definitely, their number was less.

For those, who do not know who maoists are, they are a gang of people who aim to overthrow the government of India by people’s war. Much akin to terrorists, this gang targets the innocent people and threaten to kill or kill them to pressurise the government.

“Sahab, bass ek aur ghanta uske baad pahunch jayenge Netarhat!”

The driver of the jeep told to Kartik and Aman.

“Pahunchna kisko hain? Yeh raasta kaash kabhi khatam hi na ho. Kitne sundar hain yeh raaste! Aman dekh, pedhon ne poora dhak rakha hain is pahar ko!”

Aman, who wasn’t willing to come here and had a frown in his face ever since they began the journey, was now looking at the beauty in awe. Indeed it felt like heaven here!

“Kitni khoobsurat hain yeh jagah! Sach mein yaar! Pine ke pedh itne sundar dikh sakte hain, mujhe nahin pata tha!”

“Isi liye janab, kabhi kabhi apne patidev ki bhi sun liya karo! Galat nahin kehta hoon main!”

Aman smiled and bit his tongue as Kartik hugged him.

“Kitne saal huye sir aapki shaadi ke?”

The driver asked.

“Ek saal bhaiya!”

“Badhiya jagah chuna hain aapne. Yahan, couples ko hum do jagah zaroor dikhate hain. Ek hain sunset point aur doosra Lodh waterfalls. Sunset point badhiya hain Sir. Wahan baithe baithe ekdum mast sunset dekhiyega aur Lodh waterfalls bhi bohot sahi jagah hain! Wahan der kilometre paidal chalke jana padhta hain, isi liye zyada log nahin jaate. Aur zyada log nahin jaate, isi liye woh jagah abhi bhi sundar hain. Couples ke liye sahi jagah hain Sir!”

“Aapka naam kya bhaiya?”

Aman asked.

“Shibu, sir! Mera naam Shibu hain!”

“Haan toh Shibu bhaiya, aapko agle char dinon ke liye humne ekdum book kar liya hain, haan? Aap yahin rehte ho, aapse behtar yeh jagah koi janega nahin. Toh yahan dekhne layak jo jo hain woh sab humein dikhana hain aapko.”

“Theek hain Sir!”

“Aap sir mat bulao humein! Hum aapko bhaiya bol rahe hain, aur aap humko sir! Mera naam Kartik hain, aur yeh mera pati Aman! Naam se pukaro, kya sir sir?”

Shibu laughed.

“Theek hain Kartik. Aman aap kuch keh rahe the?”

Kartik spoke to Shibu before Aman could put forward his question. Kartik looked at Aman and saw a ‘fed up’ expression over Aman’s face. Yes. Aman was quite habituated to this. But he also knew Kartik would now pop out a pout and a pair of cute puppy eyes and try to melt him. And Kartik did exactly the same. And Aman melted too. After all, who wanted to keep up anger now, that too on this cute being whom he called his husband and his only companion in this forest. But had Devika been here, Aman would have surely pushed Kartik off the jeep now! But now, no one knew what this crazy man would do here, and thus it was Aman’s responsibility to take him back safely to Delhi.

“Haan woh, main wahi kehne waala tha. Par woh Lodh falls nahin jaana humein!”

“Kya baby??? Kyunnnnnnnnn??????”

Kartik’s prolonged ‘kyun’ made Aman roll his eyes.

“Kyunki der kilometre paidal main nahin chal sakta. Khush?”

“Theek hain mat chaliyo. Par hum toh jayenge.”

“Arrey! Chalenge nahin toh jayenge kaise? Pagal ho gaya hain kya?”

“Tu mat chalna. Tujhe god mein uthake main chalunga, aur falls ke saamne utarunga. Phir falls ke saamne uthaunga, gaari ke saamne utarunga.”

Aman blushed horribly at this. He saw Shibu bhaiya smiling through the rear view mirror and that made him even more embarrassed. Aman turned red, partly in embarrassment and partly in anger. Why didn’t Kartik have basic sense?

“Lo abhi hum Netarhat mein pravesh kar rahe hain! Netarhat ki asli sundarta in raaston mein hi hain. Yahan se jungle aur ghana hota jayega, or ekdum upar tak pahunchte pahunchte patla ho jayega.”

“Haan upar pahunchte pahunchte kahi seedha upar hi na pahunch jayen!”

Aman whispered so that no one could hear. But Kartik was someone who never missed anything of Aman. 

“Kyun kya hua? Tabiyat theek hain?”

Kartik asked concerned.

“Haan, bass raaston ke liye thodi ulti aa rahi hain.”

“Arrey pehle kehna chahiye tha na. Main dheere chalata hoon gaari! Tab theek ho jayegi.”

Shibu responded.

Indeed Aman felt better after a while when the speed of the car reduced.

“Jo log zyada paharon mein nahin ghumte, unko yahan ke bends pe gaari tez chalane se ulti aa jaati hain. Humari toh aadat hain. Maaf karna. Mujhe samajhna chahiye tha.”

Shibu apologized for driving fast.

“Arrey nahin nahin bhaiya, aap kyun maafi maang rahe ho? Main theek hoon!”

Aman replied.

A few more minutes of drive across the roads amidst the amazing beauty of nature Shibu brought the duo to Netarhat Guest House. 

“Chalo! Yeh raha aapka Guest House. Bohot badhiya jagah hain. Aap log chalo, main saman leke aaya.”

“Haan kaafi sundar hain. Yahin Chalet House hain, nahin?”

Kartik asked.

“Chalet House? Chalet House kyun jana hain?”

Shibu asked. He appeared a bit scared.

“Haan, humne Chalet House mein hi booking kee thi.”

“Chalet House pe kiye the? Yahan nahin?”

“Haan, aap darr kyun rahe ho?”

“Nahin kuch nahin. Chaliye.”

Shibu sat on the car and drove it the other way.

Aman didn’t find the reaction quite good. Why would he be scared?

“Bhaiya Chalet House ka review achha nahin hain kya?”

Aman asked Shibu, but before he could answer, Kartik replied.

“Haan achha hain na, bohot achha hain. Maine TripAdvisor pe review dekh ke booking kee thi!”

Aman didn’t know what to do with Kartik. He felt why couldn’t he just throw this man down from the hills. Why did he love this crazy fellow?

“Review toh badhiya hain Sir, lekin koi jaata nahin hain Chalet House mein. Woh ekdum jungle ke beechon beech hain. Aas paas, uske caretaker ke ghar ke alava aur koi nahin rehta. Toh tourists zyadadar jaate nahin hain wahan, Netarhat Guest House mein hi rehte hain. Aur hum log bhi Netarhat Guest House ko hi yahan ka ek matr hotel ya Guest House kehte hain.”

Aman realised Kartik had done a disaster once again in the bookings. He mentally slapped his forehead for letting Kartik do the bookings. And he knew exactly why he chose Chalet House.

“Haan baby, isi liye toh maine booking kee thi. Koi nahin hain, khali jagah hain, maza toh aani chahiye na!”

And Aman just confirmed his thoughts when Kartik said.

“Bhaiya, aap gaari ghumao. Hum Netarhat Guest House mein hi rahenge. Iski booking cancel kar denge.”

Aman knew he couldn’t take a risk here. He decided quickly.

“Kya? Wahan? Utne logon ke beech? Kabhi nahin! Bhaiya, aap chalate raho! Chalet House mein hi rahenge.”

“Toh log zyada hua toh kya hua? Bedroom mein thodi ghuse aayega koi?”

Aman was damn angry.

“Nahin Aman, abhi aap log wahan nahin reh sakte. Ranchi se booking kiye bina yahan reh nahin sakte. Sarkari Guest House hain na, office Ranchi mein hain. Toh aap logon ko yahan aake booking nahin milegi.”

Shibu replied.

“Chaliye na, koi dikkat nahin hain hogi aap donon ko. Chalet House bhi badhiya hain! Sach kahun toh Netarhat Guest House se behtar jagah hain. Lo khud hi dekh lo! Aa gaye Chalet House.”

Shibu drove across the natural fences of the premises and stopped his car in front of a brown bungalow.

Aman didn’t like the very ambience of the area only. The bungalow was a one storied building made of wood and broken at parts. The sight itself confirmed that the bungalow was very old and to some extent- creepy!

Kartik too got muted at the sight. He had expected something great, but seemed like he didn’t like the area.

“Aaiye sahab!”

A woman came out from the interior of the bungalow and joined hands in front of them to greet them. Kartik saw another man who came running behind.

“Raaste mein takleef toh nahin huyi na sahab?”

The man asked.

“Nahin. Yahin Chalet House hain?”

Kartik asked him.

“Ji. Yahin Chalet House hain. Aap log Kartik Singh aur Aman Tripathi, nahin? Aap hi ne toh booking kee thi?”

“Ji. Aapko humare naam kaise yaad hain?”

Aman asked. He wasn’t liking anything about this place.

“Woh kya hain na sahab, yahan zyada log aate nahin hain. Is season mein do hi bookings hain. Ek aap log ka aj, aur ek booking hain kuch din baad. Toh yaad reh gaya. Main Birsa, sahab, yahan ka caretaker. Aur yeh meri biwi Chandni. Chalet House mein aapka swagat hain sahab!”

Kartik and Aman walked into the bungalow. The interiors were no proof that the bungalow was broken from outside. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and lamps. The living area has sofas and a dining table. The table smelled of freshly polished wood. It was made of mahogany wood.

“Aapka bedroom upar hain Sir.”

Birsa led the way upstairs and opened the door to a beautiful bedroom. The bed was decorated with flowers and was smelling of jasmine.

“Achha Birsa ek baat batao. Itne sundar bungalow mein koi aata kyun nahin hain? Aur andar itna sahi sajaya hain tum logon ne, bahar aise toota kaise pada hain? Theek nahin kiye?”

Birsa smiled, a smile which neither Kartik nor Aman liked.

“Aap haath muh dho lijiye, phir neeche aa jaiye. Chandni ne garma garam chai aur samose banaye hain aapke liye. Chalet House ki kahani lambi hain sahab. Chai samose ke saath sunaunga aapko!”

Birsa left, leaving Kartik and Aman in fear and suspense.

“Mana kiya tha tujhe ki aisi jagahon par booking mat kar! Humesha apni baat manwata hain mujhse. Ab agar yahan koi musibat huyi toh? Ek bhi insaan sahi nahin lag raha mujhe yahan. Janta hain tu maoists ka area hain yeh, jangalon mein hi rehte hain woh log. Agar attack.....”

Aman couldn’t complete. Before he could completely express his fear of the place, Kartik pulled him towards himself and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Aman’s waist tenderly and held him gently, as he closed his eyes and forgot the world to concentrate on Aman only.

Aman who was too scared in this place took a few long seconds to register what Kartik did, and thus protested. But Kartik held him tightly during his protests and eventually Aman gave in too. Who could resist Kartik that too when he was this passionate? Ofcourse, Kartik did every work passionately, but Aman loved it when Kartik kissed him gently yet fiercely! Aman too therefore closed his eyes and delved in deeper into Kartik’s mouth. They played with their tongues for sometime as Kartik gently dragged his arms from Aman’s waist up to his shoulders. They stood there, kissing each other, moving closer to each other if only that was possible. They were standing enough close for no air to pass from between them. 

After about an hour, Kartik and Aman came down to the living area changing into their sweatpants and sweatshirts. Chandni had been waiting for them with a plate of samosas and two cups of tea.

“Do kyun? Shibu bhaiya kahan gaye?”

“Shibu yahan nahin rahega sahab. Woh kal subah aa jayega. Aap log ko sunrise point le jaane. Char baje taiyar rehne bol gaya.”

Aman looked at Kartik. Kartik lifted his shoulders and folded his lips to say, he didn’t know either what was happening.

“Haan, toh ab batao Birsa. Kitni lambi kahani hain Chalet House ki jo tab bataiyi nahin gayi?”

Kartik asked sipping from his cup of tea.

“Aap log, bhooton mein vishwas karte ho sahab?”

Kartik choked in his tea and samosa. 

“Bhoot?”

Kartik asked after he turned stable.

“Ji sir. Meri umar 48 saal hain. Maine nahin dekhi aj tak ek bhi.”

“Uff! Tum toh aise bol rahe the jaise tumne khud hi dekhi hain!”

Kartik replied.

“Lekin suni hain!”

The environment around the house was silent. It turned even more quite and Kartik felt goose bumps on his hands.

“Chalet House, naam se hi aapko pata chalta hain ki yeh bharatiya naam nahin hain. Jab angrez log pehli baar yahan aaye the, tab unhone hi is Guest House ko banaya tha. Chalet House hi yahan ka pehla Guest House tha. Sir Edward Gates ne is house ko jungle ke gehraiyon mein banaya, taki saal mein jab bhi woh yahan aaye, sheher ke awaazon se door prakriti ke paas reh sake. Chalet ek French word hain jiska matlab hain 'kaath ka nivas’. Son 1898 .rin isko banaya gaya tha. Ekbar yeh toot bhi pada tha, tab sarkar ne phirse ise theek se banaya, iske itihas ko yaad rakhte huye.”

“Haan toh is mein darrne waali baat kaunsi hain?”

Aman asked.

“Darrne waali baat hain ya nahin, woh aap pe hain sir. Sir Edward Gates bohot gusail kism ke insaan the. Unhe pasand nahin tha ki koi yahan unke banaye bungalow pe aaye aur yahan rahe. Unki maut kaise huyi, yeh hum nahin jaante, lekin yeh zaroor jaante hain ki Netarhat mein hi huyi thi. Sir Edward ke mrityu ke baad, angrez sarkar ne is Guest House ko bandh kar diya tha. Koi yahan rehta nahin tha. Azadi ke baad sarkar ne ise khol diya tourists ke liye. Ekbar ek couple ne yahan pe ek angrez saheb ko dekha tha. Woh yahan neeche khare hoke pipe se dhumrapan kar rahe the. Wahi pehli aur aakhiri darshan thi bhoot saheb ki. Kai tourists ne yahan raat ko boot pehen ke chalne ki awaaz suni hain, aur yahin awaaz maine bhi suni hain.”

“Toh yeh aapko booking se pehle nahin kehna tha?”

Aman asked angrily.

“Darr mat Aman. Kuch nahin hain yahan. Achha Birsa aap ek baat batao mujhe, Jharkhand ke forest officer jab bhi Netarhat aate hain, woh yahin pe rehte hain ki nahin?”

Kartik asked.

Birsa seemed to get a bit disheartened. He had a wicked smile over his face thinking that both Kartik and Aman were trusting him. But when Kartik asked him about the forest officer, he got a bit scared. Perhaps, his lie was caught.

“Woh....ji.....ji Sir! Forest officer aate hain December ke mahine mein. Tab yahin rehte hain. Aap log ko chai samosa chahiye aur? Main leke aata hoon!”

Birsa hurried away from the living room into the kitchen.

“Dekha? Bhaag gaya! Asal mein koi aata nahin hain na, isi liye ab use tourists ki aadat nahin. Jhooth mooth ke bhoot ki kahani sunake humein bhagana chahata tha.”

Kartik said reclining back on the sofa.

“Achha. Maan liya Birsa jhooth bol raha hain, Shibu bhaiya kyun darr rahe the? Woh toh hain bhi nahin yahan?”

Aman seemed to be a bit scared when he asked this.

“Is Birsa ne sabko yeh bhoot waali kahani sunayi hogi. Isi liye na koi tourist yahan aata hain, aur nahin yeh log laane dete hain.”

“Hmmm.....point toh hain waise!”

Aman seemed to agree with Kartik. Indeed if that would be the case with the ghost, would the forest ranger officer come and stay here? Kartik was right. Birsa was spreading false rumours.

For the next three days, the couple had a fantastic time at Netarhat. Shibu bhaiya took them to all popular tourist spots in Netarhat. Sunrise point, sunset point, several small and big waterfalls and yes, Lodh falls too! The car had to be stopped 1.5 kilometres before the waterfalls as it had a rocky road ahead. Aman didn’t have to be picked up by Kartik. He walked on his own, fell down twice and Kartik helped him stand up

“Bola tha godi mein aa ja! Tu nahin maana!”

“Tu chup chap chal! Mana kiya tha yahan aane se. Kya ho jata agar ek do waterfalls nahin dekhta toh? Jonha, Hundru, Dasam, yeh saare toh dekh liye, aur yeh ek nahin dekhta toh kya ho jaata?”

Aman said angrily.

“Baaki teenon mein kitne log the. Natural maza kahan le paaye?”

“Pata nahin logon se kya allergy hain tujhe! Aur natural maza kya.....”

“Baby! Woh dekh! Aa gaya falls! Kitna sundar hain!”

Indeed Lodh falls was the most beautiful one. They had seen three other waterfalls too, but Lodh falls was the most beautiful one. Perhaps, because....Kartik was right. There were no tourists here apart from them.

“Tu poochh raha tha na natural maza kya hain?”

Kartik asked him from behind.

“Haan...”

“Yeh dekh! Mere pichhe”

Aman turned around to see what was there behind Kartik when Kartik caught his face and planted a kiss over Aman’s lips. 

The smell of moss, the rustling sound of the water as it flowed over the rocks and amidst them Kartik’s surprise. It won Aman’s heart! Indeed this trip was a memorable one! 

The last day of their stay at Netarhat, Kartik had planned to spend the day at Chalet House only. He wanted some alone time with Aman and asked Shibu to pick them up the next morning and take them back to Ranchi airport. He had asked Chandni to prepare their food for the day in the morning itself and leave them alone. Birsa wasn’t quite willing to leave them alone, but he couldn’t disobey Kartik.

That last day Kartik and Aman spent sitting at the balcony, admiring the nature around them. The balcony offered a picturesque view of the jungle behind as well as the mountain roads in front. 

“Sahi kaha tha tune. Woh Birsa jhooth bol raha tha. Teen dinon se yahan hain, kuch bhi toh nahin hua. Sach mein Kartik, trips ke mamle mein teri choice sahi hain!”

“Aur gaanon mein bhi!”

_”The more that you say the less I know,_  
_Wherever you stray I follow._  
_I’m begging for you to take my hand,_  
_Wreck my plans,_  
_That’s my man!”_

Aman was overwhelmed by the song. He came back and sat beside Kartik.

_”Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind._  
_Head on the pillow I could feel you sneaking in._  
_As if you were a mythical thing,_  
_Like you were a trophy or a champion ring._  
_But there was one prize I’d cheat to win!”_

Aman placed his head on Kartik’s shoulder and listened as Kartik sang.

_”The more that you say the less I know,_  
_Wherever you stray I follow._  
_I’m begging for you to take my hand,_  
_Wreck my plans,_  
_That’s my man!_  
_You know that my train could take you home,_  
_Anywhere else it’s hollow._  
_I’m begging for you to take my hand,_  
_Wreck my plans,_  
_That’s my man!”_

“Sahi hain! Gaanon mein bhi teri choice best hain!”

The evening was spent fantastically. It was romantic and exciting to say the least.

But when Kartik smirked looking at Aman and pushed him down on the bed at night, Aman knew something...... no many things were going wrong!

“Kartik! Not here! Kaath ka bungalow hain baby, toot jayega, problem ho jayegi!”

Aman said. Internally, he knew he couldn’t resist Kartik’s smirk.

“Kaath ka hain, isi liye toh maza zyada aayega! It’ll be squeaky baby!”

And Kartik pounced upon Aman in the bed. Opening his shirt and pulling Aman’s pants down under the blanket, Kartik worshipped every part of Aman’s body with the same devotion. Aman closed his eyes and moaned as Kartik rested his chin over his chest and licked the area thoroughly.

An hour later Kartik was down in the bed and Aman was over him. Now it was his turn to take revenge. Kartik smirked harder and Aman felt the dying need to teach him a lesson.

They both laid bare bodied, one below the other at around one in the morning. Aman was down and Kartik above him, breathing and smiling and getting ready to bent down and kiss Aman. 

He lowered his body and was about to touch Aman’s lips when he heard the shot of a bullet nearby!

Kartik fell down over Aman at the sound.

Another bullet shot was heard again! 

And a third one landed on their balcony!

“Maoists! Maoists, Kartik, Maoists!”

Aman was damn scared. And so was Kartik! But he couldn’t show Aman that he was scared too.

“Tu darr mat! Main hoon na yahan tere saath!”

Kartik said hugging Aman close to his chest. Aman hid his face in Kartik’s chest and closed his eyes. Kartik tightened his arms around Aman.

The bullets continued to fire and almost all of them landed over Chalet House. The bullets were shot efficiently enough. They would just touch the bungalow and create a noise, but not pierce it’s walls and enter inside.

“Kartik, bahar chalte hain! Yeh log nahin toh andar aake humein maar denge.”

Aman said after some time, when the firing stopped.

“No! Young people! Stay inside!”

Both Kartik and Aman looked up from the bed and saw a man entering their room and closing the door immediately. He was dressed in a night gown and had a cigar in hand. He seemed to be an American or an European person.

Kartik and Aman were embarrassed about their state. They pulled the blanket over themselves covering their bodies fully.

“Young man, I’ll turn towards the wall. Get yourselves dressed up. Quick!”

Both Kartik and Aman were too scared to think about something. They quickly helped each other to dress up and then asked the man to turn around.

“Sir, who are you? Did you hear the firing too?”

Kartik asked.

“You will get to know about me later. For now, just do as I say! Both of you, shift below the bed, and do not come out until I say.”

The man said, switching off the lights in the room.

“But....”

Aman doubted. Somehow he still was the one whose logic was working.

“Birsa, the caretaker? Did he tell you about another tourist who was supposed to come in the neighbouring room?”

_“Woh kya hain na sahab, yahan zyada log aate nahin hain. Is season mein do hi bookings hain. Ek aap log ka aj, aur ek booking hain kuch din baad.”_

They both recalled what Birsa had told the very first day.

“Yes yes. He did!”

“That’s me! Now hurry, and go below the bed! Fast, I say!”

Kartik and Aman didn’t delay anymore. Kartik helped Aman roll below the bed and then himself rolled down.

“Main hoon Aman. Darro mat! Kuch nahin hoga!”

Kartik said as he hugged Aman sideways and pulled him closer. Aman closed his eyes and shifted closer to Kartik’s chest.

Kartik saw that the American man sat on the easy chair in their room. He could only see his legs from under the bed in almost darkness and somehow guessed from the rocking of the chair that the man was gently swinging it. 

“Sir, would you not like to come below the bed too? It might be dangerous for you!”

Kartik called out to him.

“Keep quiet young man! Keep silence! Do not utter a word.”

Kartik therefore kept quiet. He hugged Aman who was very scared at the incident.

They didn’t know for how long they stayed under the bed, when the firing started again. Aman began to shiver and Kartik hugged him even more tightly, kissing his head to assure him that he would save him from everything. Aman by now was holding Kartik too. He too had this feeling that he had to save Kartik. Kartik was his life. He could never let anything happen to him as long as he was there.

The firing stopped sometime around the morning when crows started to caw. Both Kartik and Aman were dozing by each other when a crow’s nearby call scared them and they woke up, holding each other. The man was still rocking the chair and smoking a cigar. The room whose, windows and door was shut, was now smelling of the cigar. Not much smoke was there as old bungalows had small ventilations near the ceiling and so did this one have. The man once stood up and took a stroll across the room and went back and sat down on the chair again.

“Kartik Sahab! Aman Sahab! Darwaza kholiye!”

Aman shook at the knocking of the door. He got scared as he recalled the last night and found Kartik and him sleeping in each other’s arms. 

Kartik woke up when Aman shook. 

“Kartik! Aman! Andar ho aap dono?”

It was Shibu’s voice!

Kartik rolled out from under the bed and pulled out Aman. He then ran towards the door and found that it was open only. It wasn’t bolted from either side.

“Shibu! Kya hua tha kal yahan?”

“Kartik, aap donon theek ho? Kal raat yahan Maoists ka hamla hua tha! Aur hamla aap log par hi hua tha! Hum sabko toh laga ki aap log ko leke chale gaye woh sab!”

“Hum par kyun hamla karenge? Humne kya kiya hain?”

“Sahab aap log tourist ho na. Aap log ko kidnap karke hi toh government par pressure daal sakte hain yeh log! Par shukr hain sahab aap dono bahar nahin nikle kamre se. Nahin toh sach mein le jaate aapko woh dono ko!” 

Birsa replied.

“Woh toh us aadmi ne nikalne nahin diya humein....”

Aman said and before he could complete he recalled that the foreign man is no where to be seen.

“Aur doosre boarder? Woh kahan hain?”

Kartik asked.

“Doosra kaun Sir? Aap dono hi toh ho yahan!”

Birsa replied.

“Arrey kya bakwas kar rahe ho aap? Ek American ya European aadmi tha jo kal raat tha humare saath yahan! Aur aap kehte ho koi nahin hain?”

Aman shouted at Birsa. 

“Sir nahin hain aur koi! Aap chahe toh dekh lo doosra room!”

Kartik ran out and checked the other room. Indeed no one was there! They checked the entire Chalet House but no other person was to be seen!

“Birsa! Usdin tumne kaha tha na ki humare alava bhi koi aane waala hain?”

Kartik asked Birsa after he checked the entire campus and came back upstairs.

“Haan par woh ek bangali couple the. Woh toh kal aane waale hain!”

Both Kartik and Aman looked at each other, fear prominent in their eyes.

“Shibu Bhaiya, abhi ke abhi chalo yahan se! Ek pal nahin rukna humein! Abhi Ranchi airport le lo!”

Kartik said, pushing anything and everything that they had into their bags and almost ran out of the house.

On the way down the hills, Aman shifted closer to Kartik and Kartik put his hand around his shoulder and hugged him closely. 

Bullets, an unknown man, who was basically a ghost in reality and all these in just one night, when they didn’t even know if they’ll be returning back to Delhi again. Alive! 

“Aglibar se trip tu plan karna Aman!”

Kartik said all of a sudden in their flight.

“Pehle ghar pahunchne toh de dono ko!”

Aman replied, hugging Kartik’s one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, and yeah greatest part is that I have been to this Chalet House and have stayed there for a night! 😁😁😁😁 The author didn't joke when she said there's a ghost!
> 
> Haha! Was this trip memorable for Karman? What do you think? 
> 
> Happy One Year Anniversary to every member in this fandom! Each one of you here makes this an amazing place to be in! Thank you so much for existing everyone! Suggu loves you all!❤️😁😁😁
> 
> I'll be waiting to know your responses on this fic. Do let me know soon!


End file.
